As illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,610, it is highly desirable to be able to provide a label for switch plates, sockets, and alike, and to this end the above-mentioned patent describes the insertion of a labelling device through an aperture in the switch plate, with the aperture being large enough to accommodate the switch or socket therethrough.
As discussed in this patent, the name plate or cardholder is held in place by virtue of a tab from the name plate which is inserted into this aperture. However, switch plates are no longer made in the fashion described in this patent. Present switch plates now have standardized apertures above and below the switch to accommodate mounting screws and do not have an aperture around the switch itself through which a tab-like structure could be pushed.
Moreover, the card labelling device shown in the above-identified patent is not easily removable. Removable labels for other types of devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,934,844; 3,918,187; 3,838,529; 2,570,678; and 2,176,253. However, in all of these patents, the labelling device is not utilized with a switch plate and is not mounted in any way utilizing screws which normally hold a switch plate in place.
By way of further background, U.S. Pat. No. 3,183,613 illustrates the labelling of an electrical appliance through the utilization of a flexible transparent member which is flexed to permit removal of the underlying label. The insertion of the label is followed by the insertion of a transparent cover plate which when is in its rest position relaxes with the edges thereof in an integral groove to either side of the viewing aperture. Thus, the overlying transparent resilient piece snaps into place into guides or slots provided for that purpose. However, such a labelling device requires that the slots be integrally formed in the body of the appliance.
Other label holding devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,119,303; 1,581,981; 1,401,280; 4,026,033; 2,624,965; 4,035,940; 4,875,234; 4,729,183; 3,698,111; 3,921,798; 4,617,748; and 4,694,596. While various of the above-mentioned patents have labels secured in a frame-like structure having lips which prevent the cover for the label and the label itself from coming out of the frame, none of the above-mentioned patents show a label holder which is easily formed in a one-step molding process in which label retaining slots or grooves are formed quickly, easily, and inexpensively. A large number of the label holders in the Patents listed above are made of metal frames which are bent or otherwise formed in costly operations. Moreover, with the exception of the first-mentioned patent, none of the above patents relate to labelling of switch plates per se. Additionally, while some of the patents illustrate methods of affixing the label holder to a substrate involving a nail or screw, none of the above-mentioned patents secure the label holder to an underlying substrate utilizing the self-same screws or bolts that are utilized to attach the substrate to some further structure.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,381 shows the fastening of a name plate through the utilization of plastic fastening elements similar to studs and, in any event, is not utilized for switch plate labelling.
Finally, while U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,598 relates to a glass supported dual card holder, it will be appreciated that while this is an adhesively mounted card holder, the adhesive is on the same side of the holder as the aperture through which the label is to be seen or viewed. This last-mentioned patent is directed solely to affixing labels to glass through which the indicia on the label is to be viewed, and, in any event, is not for use in labelling of switch plates.